


Hoenir arguments

by Keenir



Series: Learning curve folder [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sif's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was younger, Sif tended to quarrel with her mother about a certain topic.<br/>(there's a twist at the end)</p><p> <i>Hoenir</i> - Norse god whose silences so infuriated Odin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoenir arguments

"'The continuation of the species'?" Sif repeated. "Mother, the near-extinction was over a million years ago. And if our numbers are equally reduced in my lifetime, our continued survival will _not_ hinge upon _my_ production of an infant."

"The infant could become a hero," her mother replied, building off her statement.

And so Sif did as well: " _I_ can become a hero."

Her mother was silent for long enough to make even Sif uncomfortable.

 _Hoenir-blighted tongue of yours,_ Sif thought. And said, "I will become a hero."

"One day."

"Sooner than if I wade through pregnancy, birth, and carrying my own upon my breast," Sif retorted.

Again that silence. Sif was starting to understand why the Allfather was not a great fan of her forefathers.

"I'm surprised you aren't mentioning grandchildren," Sif remarked, deciding to cut to the chase before her mother could.

"You'll have those," her mother said.

 _I walked right into that._ "When I am ready. Not before."

"And when will that be?"

"It will happen, when it happens. It will be on my chosing, and mine alone," Sif said.

Her mother looked at her and let out a deep breath, weary. "Very well, daughter. But would you at least re-think this mad idea of a career?"

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a Gatekeeper," Sif said. "What's wrong with having two in the family?"

Just a tired shake of the head from her mother, who went to bed.

A year and a half later, Sif settled on what she wanted to do with her life: become a warrior like her mother had wanted.


End file.
